Moving On
by Chloboe
Summary: Erza is down in the dumps about Jellal being arrested so Natsu confronts her about it. Natsu x Erza, a tiiiiiiiiiny bit of NaLi and Jerza


**Hello! Chloboe here! I was listening to something and this came to mind so please enjoy! by the way I own none of the characters or names in this, Hiro Mashima owns them, but this fict. does belong to me so... don't steal it I guess. but do enjoy!**

As I walk into the guild hall I pause outside the door and sigh. it has been almost a month since the council arrested Jellal right after I had found out what happened and he helped defeat Ocacion Seis. Every night since I have cried myself to sleep. Multiple times I have considered not coming to the guild but then again it is better to be with my comrades and forget about the whole ordeal, even if only for a small while. Natsu it seems though knows what I'm doing and bravely shoots me looks every so often that say 'I can smell the tears on you stupid!'

Finally I compose myself and enter the guild, only to be greeted by a chair flying towards my face. I attempt to summon a sword and block or slice the stupid thing but it is to fast for even myself. when I hit the ground with a clang all noise in the guild stops. as I get up I can see everyone but Mira's faces open-mouthed and contorted with fear. Examining the chair is the first thing I do.

"Burn marks and ice on a chair that was thrown at me. NATSU! GRAY! GET OVER HERE NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" I yell

"THE CONSEQUENCES WILL ONLY BE WORSE IF YOU RUN!" I add

"Aye!" Natsu, Grey and Happy all say while slowly walking over.

"Tell the truth or suffer the consequences. who threw the chair?" I say sternly.

"N-Natsu did. he was probably trying to hit me with it. that or it was accidently kicked by one of us." gray says carefully

"Natsu. is that true?" I say

"A-a-aye?" he says.

I almost feel bad for him. 'Aye' might be the only thing he is capable of saying right now

"Natsu. come with me." I say gasps are heard from members of the guild with 'poor Natsu' s following.

"Aye." he says solemnly following my out of the guild.

I am taking him out of the guild hall and into the woods because the pummeling I will give him would destroy the guild and everyone in it. as I quite literally drag Natsu into the woods I hear him quietly sob.

"Not only will this be for throwing a chair at me but this is your punishment for all those looks you've been giving me you Idiot." I say.

once I say that he openly cries and I throw him against a tree

"Ouch..." he groans

"You did this to yourself." I say and I crack my knuckles and straighten my gauntlets

…...

"uhg" Natsu groans once sufficiently beaten by yours truly

"By the way Natsu, why do you keep giving me those odd looks?" I say requiping my armor off, it is rather hot today in Magnolia.

"ouch..." he groans.

"NA-! oh well, I guess you can't talk in the condition you're in right now." I say thoughtfully

"I'll take you back to the guild now I suppose." I say, mostly to myself, and then pick him up as if he were a princess.

when we get back to the guild everyone looks shocked. Even Master raises an eyebrow at Natsu's condition.

"What did you do to him Erza?" Wakaba asks.

"The usual, but twice." I say simply.

"T-twice..." he says with his pipe falling out of his mouth.

when I set him down in the infirmiry I notice that he looks sick

"Stupid. I'm not a vehicle you ass." I say and then punch him in the gut to knock him out.

"Mira, could you check up on Natsu every so often?" I ask

"Of course!"

"Also, I'm going on a job." I say taking a random request from the board.

"Be safe!" Mira says waving

when I get out of the guild I finally look at the job I took

"Defeating monsters? hmf perfect for letting of steam." I say to myself.

…...

"Ah..." I sigh as I slide into my bath. Nothing is better than a nice, warm, bubbly bath after killing 20 or so monsters. it went rather quickly because I was so angry at Natsu. I'm not even completely sure why. once I have finished drying off and draining the tub I requip into pajamas I hear a odd rattle near one of my windows. when I walk over I see a boy with pink hair, a black and gold vest and tan trousers who just happens to use fire Dragon Slayer magic.

"Natsu." I say sternly.

"Oh, Erza! could ya let me in?" he says with a wide smile

I only sigh and unlock the window then walk over to my couch and sit down.

"Your house is harder to get into than Lucy's, thanks for letting me in." he says rubbing the back of his head.

"Boys are not allowed at Fairy Hills you know. I guess it's fine though, you don't even know the difference between boys and girls do you." I say shaking my head.

"Nope!" he says with a laugh.

"You're hopeless... what did you come here for?" I ask with a sigh

"Oh, I came to answer the question you asked my after you were done beating me up!"

"Oh, alright." I say

"What was the question again?" he says

"Why do you keep giving me those weird looks?" I ask

when I say that his face darkens he does not answer for a few moments but when he does his voice id low an

"Because you keep coming to the guild and act like you normally do, but you smell like you have been crying. And I know why. Erza you have to get over Jellal! if you don't you won't be happy ever again! I know that because of- of what happened to Lisanna. I felt like I would never be truly happy again but I got over her death and that is the only way you can live your life Erza! You don't have to forget him, but you need to move on. You are destroying yourself from the inside out! I couldn't take it if you did that to yourself. please, Erza, don't let anyone break your heart, especially yourself." he monologues with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Natsu..." is the only thing I can say. how did this idiot figure me out better than I did? how could I have not noticed these odd feelings in me till now?

As if controlled by a higher power I lunge and wrap him in a tight hug, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Okay, Natsu. I will try." I say quietly and he carefully hugs my back.

**How was it? good? bad? please review and tell me! I need feedback to know if I'm doing something right or failing miserably and how to fix it if I'm failing! this was very loosely based on Breaking Your Own Heart by Kelly Clarkson. the song just reminded me of Erza's situation *shrugs* this I currently a oneshot drabble but may become a real story if I am ever bored. but it will likely remain how it is.**


End file.
